


snog

by misura



Category: Football Song - Matt Fishel (Song)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Matt gets a paper cut. Johnny kisses it better.





	snog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).

"Ouch."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "Don't be such a big baby. I get way worse than this during practice." He's cutting a plaster down to size with a pair of scissors, and the way his lips half-part when he's concentrating on this vitally important task is a little cute and a lot distracting.

"Paper cuts hurt a lot worse than scrapes and bruises. It is known," Matt declares loftily.

"You sure make much more of a fuss about them, that's for sure." Johnny snips away another tenth of an inch of plaster. "There. Now, give me your hand."

"Was that a marriage proposal? I mean, I'm very flattered and I love you, too, but I think we're a little too young to be thinking of stuff like that."

Johnny grimaces, but his hands are warm and he puts on the (tiny) plaster with something resembling skill. "What, you're going to leave me for someone better-looking ten years from now? What happened to making it out there, forever you and me?"

"That was a quote from a movie," Matt says.

"Wasn't," Johnny declares with annoying certainty. "You're a sap and also, you would make a terrible football player." He pauses before adding, "Might not quite be cut out for anything involving books, either. Dangerous stuff, books. A man could lose his life."

"How about you kiss it better, and I won't decide I hate you for the rest of the evening?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit over-sensitive?"

Matt doesn't have to think about that one. "Yeah. Loads and loads of people."

"Well." Johnny shrugs. "Unlike them, I actually know what I'm talking about on account of being a sensitive guy myself. Which is why I'm definitely going kiss this book all better. I mean, look at the poor thing. It's clearly very upset at having cut you. The guilt! The mental anguish! Oh!"

"You're an arse," Matt says.

Johnny performs acts of vague suggestiveness on the book Matt's been reading before he got injured.

"I hope you get a paper cut on your tongue," Matt says. "See how you like it."

Johnny grins. "Bet you I'd like it fine if you came and kissed that one better."

"I wouldn't. People who put their mouths where they don't belong deserve to suffer."

"Ha!" Johnny looks smug, but he also puts the book down, so Matt's cautiously optimistic that he'll stop fooling around and get serious about the kissing. (So maybe actually _start_ fooling around.) "Mr Tough Guy, calling all the shots, huh?"

He takes Matt's hand again, and looking at Matt's face as he lifts it to his mouth and puts one of Matt's fingers in his mouth, sucking on it, and Matt feels himself go red, not even imagining Johnny sucking on something a lot bigger than a finger.

"Kiss it better, I said. Not slobber all over it. Who knows where that mouth of yours has been?"

"That book over there?" Johnny chuckles. "But hey, your wish, and so on, et cetera." His lips brush the plaster, light enough for Matt to feel nothing at all. "Better?"

"Still the world's worst kisser," Matt says.

"Means you still owe me lots of lessons," Johnny replies, because this part of the conversation's one they've had before, and often.

"Today's first lesson: if you want someone to kiss you, get within range."

"Like football, huh? You want to reach the goal, you got to go for it."

"Yeah, sure. Carrying on a meaningful relationship is like playing football," Matt says.

"I'm real good at playing football."

"You're not as good at this romance stuff. Or at knowing when to shut up and move on to the kissing part of the evening."

"Hey!" Johnny looks offended. "Takes two to get to kissing, don't it? I was being a gentleman, waiting for you to decide you're ready to have your mind blown."

"I'm ready. Come on. Hit me with your best shot."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."


End file.
